Bookworms: Revenge
by kimpy
Summary: After Edward punishes Bella for a misdeed she didn't commit, it's her turn to give Edward a taste of his own medicine. As they say, revenge is a dish best served cold, but Bella decides to serve it piping hot. Originally written for Fics for Nashville.


**BOOKWORMS: **

**REVENGE**

**A/N: This is all hotmama4jd's fault. She coerced me to write Bella's revenge after Edward "punished" her unfairly. It was written to support the cause for flood relief in Nashville.**

**Things I Own: One very, very dirty mind.**

**Things I Do Not Own: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

"_Shh, Edward. It's my turn now, because you have been a very, very naughty boy, you know. You tied me up and blamed me for something that wasn't my fault. I think you deserve to be punished, don't you, Mr. Cullen?"_

Bella has my wrists tied to the bedposts, straddling my chest. I'm about to get a taste of my own medicine, and I fucking love it. No matter how we join together, there's always an element of playfulness and surprise. I'm still amazed that somehow this stunning woman is the one who shares my bed. I've never had a better sex partner, and I never want to have anyone but her. She's my everything. And she's about to tease my cock into oblivion.

_I can't even imagine what she has in store for me._

I glance up at her naked body. Perfection. There isn't a single thing I would change. Her tits are full and round. Her waist dips inward, then blooms into the curve of her hips. There's no mistaking it—she is all woman. Curvy, round, and just what I need. Her pussy is so pink and wet, inviting me in to stay a while. Like I'm ever going to turn that invitation down.

Bella and I hump like bunnies all the time. One of her biggest appeals is that she owns her sexuality, and she's just as horny as I am. She's incredibly open, willing to try anything once. We've crossed so many barriers together. The best part is that I don't have to come up with all the ideas; Bella has surprised me so many times with little games to try. It's like we're a couple of little kids, and sex is our playground. It isn't just incredibly satisfying sex, although it is all that—it's that we have so much fun teasing each other. There's nothing else like it in the world. She continues to refer to me as her Fuckhot Latteman, but she's the one who's fuckhot, without a doubt.

Now, my fuckhot girl is straddling me, her perfect tits within my reach, except for the fact that my wrists are tied to the bed. Being the evil seductress that she is, she leans over me, dangling her tits inches away from my mouth. If I reach my tongue as far as it can go, I would be tantalizingly close to her nipples.

_Minx. She totally did that on purpose._

Her self-satisfied grin tells me I'm right.

"Did you need something, Latteman?"

I know better than to answer her taunt. She wants to chastise me for slipping up.

I nod my head in reply. No words.

"What do you need, baby? Did you want my tits?"

I nod again.

"I'd be more than happy to give them to you, but you were such a bad boy, punishing me when you were the one misbehaving. I can't reward you for being so bad. You understand."

I shake my head furiously and smile at her, and she giggles at my response.

"Edward, listen to me."

_Oh fucking hell. She's going to talk dirty. _

She sits upright again, her pussy so, so close to my willing mouth.

I watch as she slides her hand slowly down her stomach, her middle finger running over her slit.

She takes her now wet finger, and waves it under my nose.

"Smell what you do to me, baby. When you smile, when I watch you walk your perfect form from one room to the next, when I simply look at you—my cunt gets so wet. I'm always ready for you."

_Jesus. One whiff and I'm already impossibly hard._

She reaches back, giving my hard cock a squeeze. Reassuring herself that her efforts haven't gone unnoticed.

"God, I love your cock! I want it so bad, but when you're a naughty boy, your punishment is more important than my need to have you inside me."

She's trying so hard to coax a reaction out of me, but I'm on to her. I can resist.

She dips her fingers into her pussy again, and brings them to my lips. She traces a line across my lips and I almost slip—licking my lips is simply an instinctual reaction.

"Taste what you do to me, Edward. Go on. This is the fruit of your labors, even if all you've done is look at me with lust in your eyes. I'm gone the minute you focus on me."

I quickly move my tongue along my lips, appreciating her incredible taste.

She takes her breasts into her hands. Rubbing her palms over her nipples.

"I'm imagining your beautiful hands moving over me. Your fingers are so long, I love to watch them handle my tits. You always touch me with so much love and admiration. What did I do to deserve your hands?"

I want to be touching her, I'm so jealous of her hands right now. Without thinking, I buck my hips in frustration.

Her eyes widen in shock, and she swiftly reaches down and pinches my nipples.

"Next time you're naughty, I'm going to put on the blindfold. Don't make me do it."

I nod my head in acquiescence.

"I'm going to put my pussy over your mouth now, and you're going to use that magic tongue on me."

_Fuuuuck, yes, baby!_

She's still incredibly wet, and she's excited enough that her lips are spread open, waiting for me. I move my tongue up her slit, gathering the moisture. I take one of her lips gently into my mouth, kissing it, moving my lips over her. Using my teeth, I nibble her lightly and feel her shiver in response. She can never hide how much I affect her, and I love to watch her come undone. I repeat the process on her other lip, then move up to her clit. Using the tip of my tongue, I swirl all around her button, and finally suck her into my mouth. She squeaks out a loud, "Fuck!" which makes me smirk. She can act cavalier all she wants, but I know what I do to her. She's an open book.

Suddenly, she removes her pussy. Surprised, I look at her with confusion.

"I don't want you to have too much fun. This is supposed to be my revenge," she answers.

She crawls down my body on all fours, grabbing my cock in her hands. Without warning, she slides down on me, reverse cowgirl.

_I LOVE reverse cowgirl—her beautiful ass tantalizingly close to me, watching my hard cock slide in and out of her pussy. She's fucking torturing me, and she knows it._

She places her hands on my ankles for traction, and very, very slowly, moves her pussy up and down my shaft. Seeing her lips hug my dick is like nothing else. I can't imagine wanting to watch a porno when I have the hottest pussy around riding my cock, just for my individual viewing pleasure.

Bella isn't finished with me yet, however; she buries me inside of her then slowly starts gyrating her hips in circles.

_She is fucking evil. She KNOWS what this little move does to me. _

As if all that wasn't enough, she turns around to face me, grin plastered on her face. She knows exactly what she's doing. She starts gyrating again, except this time she brings her finger to her clit and starts rubbing herself. In front of me. Inches from my face.

I can't help myself; I accidentally move my hips with her. She stops what she's doing and pinches my nipples again.

"I thought I was going to be nice and give you some relief, but I see you haven't learned your lesson. That's such a shame, baby. Now you get to watch me get relief, but you won't get any for yourself."

She slides off my cock, and again straddles my chest. With her right hand, she starts touching herself. With her left hand, she takes her nipple between her fingers and starts to pinch. As if that isn't torture enough, she starts with the dirty talk.

_I'm going to be the next case of spontaneous human combustion. I just know it._

"Do you know what my favorite thing in the world is, Edward? It's your cock. When it gets so hard and thick, and I can see the precum on your tip, I just ache to have you in my mouth or in my pussy. I love the way you groan every time you sink into me. I love waking up in the morning and feeling you hard against me. It's amazing to know I can affect you like that. I love looking over at you in the bookstore and knowing that you are imagining taking me in any number of ways. I can always tell when you're thinking about fucking me, because you get this look of intense concentration when you do. When I know you're thinking about my pussy, it's the best thing in the world. Next to your gorgeous hard cock, of course."

She fucking squeezes my cock again, and it takes everything I have not to groan in agony.

I can see how turned on she's getting, because she's moving her hips in time with her finger. Her breathing pattern has changed, and she begins to pant.

"_Fuck_, I want you so bad! When you aren't here, I always touch myself, imagining that you're fucking me."

She whimpers, and reaches up to pinch her nipples again. Suddenly, she arches her back, and all movement stops briefly, except for her finger, which is moving furiously over her clit. Her body begins to shake, and she thrusts her hips—she's coming undone right in front of my eyes, just for me, and it's one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

"Jesus, Bella, I fucking love you."

Her eyes pop open, and she smiles at me. She leans over and unties my wrists.

"I love you too, baby. Now fuck me hard."

"All fours. Now." I'm gruff, but I have no time for small talk. I'm near the point of no return here.

She complies at once, and I grab her hips, pulling her onto my cock. I groan at the intense sensation of being buried inside her.

She leans forward onto her forearms, making her pussy even tighter around me. I'm slamming into her with my thrusts, and the only sound you can hear is our moans, accompanied by slap of my thighs on her ass. It's hard to tell which is more erotic, but they both fucking turn me on.

One of Bella's moans turns into a scream, and I know she's coming again. I'm right there with her. I thrust with each spasm of my cock and lose touch with reality for a moment. As my spasms taper off, I bend over her and hug her close to me, my head buried in the crook of her neck. We stay silent like that, as our breathing slowly turns back to normal.

We collapse onto the bed, spooning, and my softening cock slips out of her. I pull the covers over us as we both slide into deep, blissful sleep. It just doesn't get any better than this.


End file.
